


show a little loving

by anonlymous



Series: October Challenges 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girls in Love, Lazy Mornings, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: “God, Izzy, I told you to stopmoving,” Clary says.For day 9 of Flufftober: paint.





	show a little loving

**Author's Note:**

> For day 9 (paint) of Flufftober and technically day 12 (don’t move) of Whumptober. 
> 
> Writing this took SO LONG, y'all. Way longer than it had any right to. Hence why it's posted late.

“God, Izzy, I told you to stop _moving_,” Clary says.

Izzy thinks it’s quite unreasonable of her to be annoyed when she’s the one covering Izzy’s back with cold paint, not the one being painted on, and she points this out. Unfortunately, Clary doesn’t seem very impressed by her logic. “You agreed to this, babe. Do you _want_ me to shackle you?”

Izzy glares mutinously. “Would it mean more teasing and no follow through?”

So she’s a little impatient, sue her. Sunday mornings are for sleeping in and slow morning sex, and instead she’s here. Laying facedown surrounded by pillows, having her back lathered with paint, with her girlfriend straddling her thighs – well, put like that the idea sounds lovely, which is why Izzy agreed in the first place. But the paint is cold, the sun is shining in her eyes, and worst of all her girlfriend is a cruel tease of a woman.

Proving Izzy’s point exactly, Clary brushes a finger over her nipple as she reaches for the paint, the touch purposeful enough to make Izzy shudder but light enough that Clary can claim it was an accident. Turning her head to the side, Izzy speaks over her shoulder, “You know, this would be a hell of a lot easier if you stopped touching me and _let_ me stay still.”

Behind her, Clary laughs a little. She traces cobalt-covered digits down the curve of Isabelle’s spine and then lower, lower, _lower_, slipping a finger into Izzy’s panties and rubbing at her clit with frustrating gentleness. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Izzy makes a noise halfway between a huff and a groan, but both of them know she won’t do anything to counter the teasing right now, not with her back still wet and Clary clearly in a take-charge kind of mood. Instead, she grinds her teeth together and steels her will and pours every bit of her determination into staying still for the next twenty minutes.

Eventually, the rhythm of it – the sensation of cold liquid on her back, the weight of Clary between her thighs, the fingers tracing patterns all over her body – becomes almost soothing. Before she knows it, Clary is sitting back and surveying her work. “Okay, I’m done now, Iz. Sorry that took so long.”

There are about a hundred saucy remarks on the tip of Izzy’s tongue about Clary being the entire reason why it took so long, but she discards them in favor of arching her back in invitation. “You better make it up to me, then.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Clary moves down her body, pressing kisses to her navel and hipbones as she does. When she finally reaches the thrumming, sensitive spot between her thighs, Izzy whimpers before she can stop herself. She’s so sensitive she can hardly stand it, probably a side effect of being left waiting and impatient for so long, and it feels so _good_.

Clary looks up from between Izzy’s thighs and smirks, challenging and smug. “I said I’d make it up to you, and I will. As long as you don’t move.”


End file.
